


Paracosm

by OhMsBeliever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy Angst, Maybe slash later, Multi, Reggie is my son, Ships Will Come Later, by that i meant slytherin version of them, haven't decide, mostly - Freeform, not a big fan of Lily Evans, not gonna end with a happy ending for the main characters because this will lead to harry potter, not gonna make Severus Snape a saint, not gonna make him evil either, probably, slytherin marauders, will end up canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMsBeliever/pseuds/OhMsBeliever
Summary: Paracosm (n);A prolonged fantasy world invented by children.This is the story of four Slytherins. 2 of which you've probably never heard of. One has been mentioned a few times in passing. The other is a topic of controversy, is he evil? Is he not? This is the story of the forgotten hero. The brave spy. The Shakespearean tragedy.  And the broken girl.  But I'm getting ahead of myself that's the end of their story. Let's start at the beginning. This is the story of Effie Prince, Regulus Black, Severus Snape and Lacey Bonnet. The Absconders.I do not own anything but my OC's and their storyline the rest belongs to J.K. Rolling. The pictures I used I got from Google so they go to their respective owners. The character Effie may be in the story The Marauders vs The Punks because I entered her into a contest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Wattpad under Slytherin_tatertot I know ew. I hope you enjoy this is my first fanfiction. This is probably really cheesy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paracosm (n);  
> A prolonged fantasy world invented by children.
> 
> This is the story of four Slytherins. 2 of which you've probably never heard of. One has been mentioned a few times in passing. The other is a topic of controversy, is he evil? Is he not? This is the story of the forgotten hero. The brave spy. The Shakespearean tragedy. And the broken girl. But I'm getting ahead of myself that's the end of their story. Let's start at the beginning. This is the story of Effie Prince, Regulus Black, Severus Snape and Lacey Bonnet. The Absconders.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own anything but my OC's and their storyline the rest belongs to J.K. Rolling. The pictures I used I got from Google so they go to their respective owners. The character Effie may be in the story The Marauders vs The Punks because I entered her into a contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on Wattpad under Slytherin_tatertot I know ew. I hope you enjoy this is my first fanfiction. This is probably really cheesy.

**Prologue**

A man with curly raven hair was leaning against a large wall that looked like it belonged in The Evil Queen’s castle. If you looked close enough you could see how he looked too tired to be only 18, the wears only a war can cause. He lit a cigarette and closed his eyes as he breathed in the toxic smoke. As he exhaled the intoxicating smoke he began to speak.  “You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to me your ultimate end? Otherwise known as death.”

“Oh sweet merlin stop being so darn dramatic, Reggie.” A girl with curly black hair said with a mischievous smirk on her face. “I mean we already know you are the biggest Drama Queen to grace this screwed up Earth, no need to remind us.”

“Effie please don’t pick a fight with him. We are in the middle of introducing ourselves.” pleaded a girl with wavy brownish-black hair.

“Good-bye fourth wall, thanks Lacey” said Effie as she mimics an explosion.

“GOSH DARNIT EFFIE TAKE SOMETHING SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!” yelled a man with black hair that looks kind greasy sometimes, but don’t tell him that.

“Okay, okay jeese take a chill pill Sev. I was just joking around you should try it some time.” Effie replied as she backed up with her hands raised.

Before he could snap at her the raven haired man-Reggie cleared his throat “As I was saying. Most people will see themselves finding love and being with their family. Well that’s not me. I saw love, betrayal, family, war, death… and mistakes lots and lots of mistakes….” He didn’t finish his thought because he seemed to go into a trance-like state.

“Anyway since doofus over there is reliving all of his past mistakes I’ll continue. Our lives are basically one large Greek Tragedy. We are here to tell you all about it.” Effie said as she rolled her eyes at Regulus.

“So sit tight,” started Lacey

“listen carefully,”

“have FUN,”

“ and most importantly learn from our mistakes.” finished Regulus.

“You will laugh,” began Lacey

“You might cry,” continued Severus as he smiled sadly.

“You might regret ever clicking on this stor-” started Effie before she was interrupted by Regulus yelling “SHUT UP NO YOU WON’T”.

“Enjoy our story. This is the story of” began Reggie

“The Absconders!!” they all yelled in unison like it was practiced, which you will soon find out that, knowing Reggie, it probably was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I should write the rest in Limited Third Point of View or Omniscient I think I’m gonna do omniscient because I have 4 main characters. What do you guys think. On Wattpad I have things like an Epigraph and cast and playlist tell me if you would like that posted.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

You know the feeling of intense loneliness? Yeah? Well that's what 4 children, for lack of better word, were feeling on that fateful Wednesday. September 1st, 1971, the day every kid looks forward to, but not these kids. Two of them wish for it to be exactly one year later. For what reason you ask. Why would it being one year later cause such a difference? It makes all the difference because these two children would be able to join their siblings at Hogwarts instead of sending them off dreading the impending year of loneliness that they will face without their built in best friend.

 

Regulus Arcturus Black stood at King's Cross Station with his mother and father while bidding farewell to his brother. He was afraid of what will happen with his brother gone. Would his brother be okay? Would Regulus be okay? Sadly, these questions weren't answered, but Regulus soon learned that, no, no one will be okay after this year. He looked over to see what Regulus would forever see as the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had black hair that cascaded just a little past her shoulders in soft waves. Though he noticed that her hair looked brown when she moved under the harsh lights of Kings Cross. It was when she boarded the train did he realize that his brother had long boarded the train and his parents were walking towards the exit.

 

Effie Prince was angry. No, angry was an understatement. She was furious. Her brother, who she wasn't going to see for a whole year, wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead he was paying attention to the lovely Lily who he was going to see the entire year! It was when she stomped her foot that she realized she was being childish and that that was going to get her nowhere. She decided to change tactics. If he wasn’t going to pay attention to her than she wasn’t going to bother say goodbye to him. She started to walk the hour trip home when someone grabbed her arm.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked a cold drawling voice that I’ve come to recognize as my brother.

 

“Home” Effie replied while rolling her eyes. What, did he expect her to wait around here all day while he drooled over the redheaded beauty?

 

“No you’re not. You’re not walking by yourself.” he stated smugly. Kids began to rush onto the train and Sev started to look impatient.

 

“How else am I going to get home? Maybe that creepy homeless man we saw outside the station will walk home with me.” She replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the Evans family who were waving,bar Petunia, to Lily who was boarding the train.

 

“They are going to drop you off,” he said as he picked up his old tattered trunk off the ground,”I’ll owl you. Love you” He then kissed Effie on her forehead then ran to meet up with Lily.

 

“Love you too.” she muttered knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear her. With a sigh she began to walk to where the Evans’ were standing. She saw Petunia leaning against the brick wall. Quickly changing directions walked to her. 

 

She looked up at me and said loudly “Finally now we can leave.” Her parents looked over at her suddenly raised voice.

 

“Aah here she is, ready to go dear.” smiled Mrs. Evans. She was a motherly looking woman with her light auburn hair up in a neat bun. Standing next to her was a friendly looking man with light brown hair. 

Effie quickly nodded and Petunia seemed to spring off the wall and was walking as fast as she could without running to the exit. I trailed behind because no matter how I acted earlier with Sev, Effie really wanted to go to Hogwarts. Walking to the exit Effie looked back out at the train and saw Lily waving to her. Not her brother, Lily. The dark-haired girl forced a smile on her face and waved back. She pointed to her family signaling to get their attention.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Evans,” Effie began while twiddling her fingers realizing how nervous she looked she immediately stopped, “Lily’s waving in that compartment over there.” Their gaze followed Effie’s finger and their faces seemed to light up when they saw her. When Effie looked back she saw Severus entering their compartment. Upon seeing Lily waving he walked towards the window and waved. At. Her. Parents. Now she knew that he was waving at them because they were standing closer to the train then her and Petunia. Then, right when she was beginning to lose hope and disown him as a brother he started looking around till he found Effie. His dark eyes seemed to light up just a shade. He waved at her and smiled. Well as much as Sev can smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Severus didn’t like those ignorant excuses of eleven year old boys. How dare they prance into Lily and his compartment like they own the place. Lily had currently gone to the washroom, so he was sitting here alone. Not, that he minded of course, he accustomed to being alone, liked it actually. The only people he ever spent any time around was Lily and Effie. He was reading a book when the compartment door slid open, he assumed it was Lily and put his book down to greet her. He was gravely mistaken.

 

It was a dark-haired girl. It looked black, maybe brown depending on the lighting. Her skin was tan, not like that fake tan, but real tan from being in the sun. When she spoke, she spoke with a soft voice, one that you would expect from a mother speaking to a scared and lost child that she found at an amusement park.

 

“Hello, my name is Lacey. Lacey Bonnet”, she began and he heard a French accent creeping into her voice, “I was wondering if I could sit here? I don’t know anyone and the only people I have met are these positively dreadful boys.”

 

He was about to reply when Lily entered the compartment. “You wouldn’t happen to mean Sirius Black and James Potter do you? If you do we know exactly how dreadful those toerags are.”

 

“Yes, I believe those are their names.” she replied slightly smiling as she found people who shared her same opinions. Lily must’ve thought she would be good company because she was inviting her to sit with them. She also struck up a conversation with her. Severus decided to continue his book, as he didn’t feel the need to be in the conversation. Up until he heard his name of course.

 

Lily was raising her eyebrows at Severus like he was suppose to understand what that meant. When she realized he wasn’t understanding she cleared her throat. She told Lacey she was sorry that Severus was so rude and hadn’t introduced himself. Realizing the problem Severus  quickly  fixed it, so he wouldn’t get on Lily’s bad side.

 

“I’m Severus Snape” he said with a polite nod of his head.

 

She smirked at me and said, “I know Lily has said it a couple of times.” Severus felt a blush coming on but quickly fought it down with some deep breaths. She would do well in Slytherin from what his heard from his mother. Quickly thinking of a subject changer he thought of her slight accent.

 

“So, I heard your accent is that French?” he asked. She smirked at his obvious subject change, but answered the question anyways.

 

“Yes, my whole family is from France, hence the name Bonnet.” Well she certainly has the sarcasm of a Slytherin. Wait, his mother said that there was a school in France called Beauxbatons. When he voiced this question she laughed.

 

“Just because I was raised in France doesn’t mean I have to go to Beauxbatons. My parents thought it would be safer if I were to go to Hogwarts. Since  _ nowhere’s safer than Hogwarts. _ ” Though since she said this last part sarcastically he thinks she might disagree with that, but he decided not to say anything. They spent the rest of the train ride making idle chat, and by they he means Lily and Lacey with small remarks from Severus every now and then. Before he knew it he was sitting on a boat with Lacey, Lily and another girl with blonde hair and a wondrous look about her.

 

“Hello I’m Pandora,” she said with a soft smile, she made eye contact with Lacey and they seemed to share an conversation, “Nice to meet you all.”

 

Lily was immediately introducing herself, along with Lacey and me. As she did this Severus  decided to continue reading my book. He heard everyone around be grow silent, except for a few starstruck awes. Looking up Severus saw what everyone was marveling over. There before him was the most beautiful castle Severus had ever seen. Not that he had seen many castles anyway, he had only seen animated castles in disney movies, that he would deny watching. 

When they entered the castle they were met by a woman with greying hair. Make no mistake, she by no means looked weak or old. She has a stern look about her, like she wouldn’t out up with anybody’s crap. She quickly introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She led them into a huge hall, with 5 long tables and the ceiling looking like the night sky. There were four tables side by side with gaps between them, each table for a different house. There was a table that was horizontal and higher than the rest. This table had the professors. In front of the staff table was a stool with a old hat sitting on it. Pulling out a scroll, she lifted up the hat and cleared her throat.

 

“Adams, William”, she called and a relatively small boy with brown hair walked up to the stool and sat down. The then hat called out, “ _ Hufflepuff”.  _ This went on for a while and Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor, the first of the family too.

 

“Bonnet, Lacey” Lacey walked up to the stool with confidence, at least she hoped she did. As soon as the hat sat on her head she heard a voice.

_ “Ahh I haven’t had one of yours in a while.” _ , Lacey was offended because who did this man (hat?) think he was saying  _ one of yours _ in that condescending manner.

 

The hat chuckled before saying  _ “I meant of your family, they are French are they not?” _

 

“I don’t see why it matters, but yes we are French” Lacey replied a little put off by the hat. She was only more irritated when the hat chuckled at her. The dirty brown, ugly  _ hat _ laughed at her.

 

“ _ Hmm, you have the brains of a Ravenclaw. Though you use your intelligence for your gain, so to speak” _ , the hat said thoughtfully. 

 

“Well, you make me sound selfish, when you put it like that”, she replied snarkily. She was really getting fed up with this hat.

 

_ “I know just where to put you,”  _ he said before yelling out,  _ “SLYTHERIN”.  _ She got off the stool and walked, rather grumpily, to the the table housing the serpents.

 

“Evans, Lily”, was called and Lily, for all her confidence she usually had, she walked up to the stool tentatively. The hat sat on her head a little longer before yelling out “ _ GRYFFINDOR _ ”. 

 

Severus smiled at her, albeit dejectedly, as she walked to her new house. He watched as Potter got sorted into, you called it Gryffindor. After a while he began to zone out, yet again.

 

“Snape, Severus.” was called out startling him out of his stupor. As he walked up to the stool he couldn’t help, but wonder what would happen if he was sorted into Gryffindor with Lily.

_ “Ah you are an interesting one indeed. You have the longing to be with Miss Evans, but you don’t belong in Gryffindor. No matter how brave you could be.”  _ the hat said INSIDE his head. Honestly, he doesn’t know why he’s so surprised, he is in a school for magic after all.

 

_ “There really is only one place for you,”  _ the hat said before shouting the word that has come to ruin his entire life,  _ “SLYTHERIN”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter two for you. I think I am going to skip until their second year and Regulus and Effie’s first year. After that I think I’m going to skip to 5th year, who’s I’m not for sure. Though I might have another chapter before the timeskip of Reggie and Effie owling their siblings. I don’t know though. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Dear Siri,                                                                                                                                                                                 September 2nd

Mother is really upset with you. She was screaming when she got your letter. Father was awfully silent the whole, but then again he usually is. Are you having fun in Gryffindor? I hope it is worth it because things are bad here now. Mother says that if I get anything other than Slytherin I’ll get disowned. Siri, I don’t want to get disowned. I got to go Mother is looking for me and I want to send this letter before she finds it. Have a good time at Hogwarts! I’ll see you at Christmas. I love you.

Love,

Reggie.

Dear Regulus,                                                                                                                                                                           September 2nd

I’m doing good. Gryffindor’s great. I have friends that aren’t total snobs. I really like it Reggie. Though I’m sorry it’s bad there for you, but it can’t be that bad. I mean they would never do anything to their saint Regulus. So I take it I’m not disowned from your letter? Huh, that’s a surprise I thought the old hag would take any excuse to get rid of me. Father’s not doing anything eh. Seems like everything hasn’t changed. I gotta go James (Potter if your wondering) is going to the black lake, wouldn’t want to miss that.

Love,

Sirius.

 

Dear Siri,                                                                                                                                                                                     December

Christmas break is next week! I can’t wait to see you. Bella and Cissy are coming over. I don’t think Andy is, I think she’s in trouble for something. I miss you. Are you having fun? I know about you and your friends, but are **YOU** happy? Mother doesn’t like when we talk about you. She is really angry about it, but when I asked father he said, “at least it wasn’t Hufflepuff”, so I think you’re okay in his book. I gotta go Mother is throwing a temper tantrum and she might not let me send the letter if she finds out about it. I love you.

Love,

Reggie

 

Dear Regulus,                                                                                                                                                                               December

You need to stop calling me Siri it’s embarrassing and why are you sending so many letters? Merlin, Reggie get your own life.  I’m not coming home for Christmas. I’ll see you in the summer.

Sirius

 

Dear Sirius,                                                                                                                                                                                      March

Mother wants to know why you have so many detentions. She also says to stop or else she’ll send another howler. See you in the summer Sirius.

Regulus

P.S. I love you Siri.

 

Reggie,

Tell Mother to mind her own business. Go ahead and send another howler see if I care. I  thought I told you no SIRI! Small postscript or not. I won’t be home until sometime in July. I’m staying with the Potters.

Sirius

 

Sirius,

Mother says you will be home for summer because you’re grounded.

R.A.B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off something where Regulus slowly gets more detached. There are more letters before the December one from Sirius but the ones after are the only ones. I wrote this in Google docs where there was fancy fonts but they don't transfer. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I should write the rest in Limited Third Point of View or Omniscient I think I’m gonna do omniscient because I have 4 main characters. What do you guys think.


End file.
